


fixation

by brimst0ne



Category: Petscop
Genre: Biting, Domesticity, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Teeth kink, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimst0ne/pseuds/brimst0ne
Summary: Theres something about Paul that Rainer can't ignore.





	fixation

**Author's Note:**

> dear paul; since u didnt upload on the 12th i wrote this fic, inspired by other peoples paul's having cute fangs  
> -love, rook  
> ps. there is more where that came from if u dont post soon

"You want me to..." Paul wasn't sure he was hearing his uncle right. Usually, requests like this were saved for when they were both too horny to care about morals, but they were currently having dinner so this made things... different. "Bite you?"

Rainer seems to lose his composure for a split second as the words come out of Paul's mouth, slightly crooked grin offset by his handsome features. It was almost undetectable to outsiders, but Paul saw right through. He takes a sip of water, as if to help clear his throat. He felt like he had to choose his next words carefully, or his nephew may refuse.

"Well... Yes, that is what I'm asking. Would you be willing to..." He sharply inhales, setting down his water. "Indulge me?" It's barely a whisper, Rainer for some reason felt the pressure of his nephews confused gaze bore down on him. As much as in theory, Rainer had the power in this situation, he felt like he would be swept away underneath the tempest in his nephews eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Paul speaks up.

"I uh..." His voice is barely a whisper, just only audible over the buzz of the news on the TV behind them. "Would be... willing to. You'd have to like uh... tell me what to do, though." His timid reply was enough to make Rainer's heart explode from his nephews unbearable cuteness.

With a grip tight enough it could make a dent in the maple dining table, Rainer manages to reply through his brain burning with thoughts of his nephews cute fangs digging into his skin. 

"I'm... I'm glad you feel that way." That was all that came out.

\--

Once the dishes were in the dishwasher, and after Rainer's nightly 'subtly grabbing his nephews hips as he does house work'. The two retired to Paul's full size bed, just barely enough for the two of them to fit. But Rainer liked it that way- it kept them even closer. Though he feared the storm brewing in his nephew, his love and attraction were too much to keep him away.

 

Maybe, loving this boy was the way to dispel it.

The two of them undress into lighter clothes, for Paul, it was one of his red triangle shirts with plain black boxer shorts. 

But when it came to Rainer, he wondered if he should bother with a shirt at all. He side eyes Paul as he pulls off his sweater. He didn't work out all that much, but his stomach was surprisingly smooth. He wasn't cut per-say. but he definitely didn't look half bad. 

He glances at Paul watching him, his face was already flushed red. He knew what was coming, and he couldn't decipher if it was fear or excitement in his eyes.

Paul scurries over to his uncles side and sits next to him on the bed, heart pounding in his throat. Rainer could hear his nephews heart beating without making any contact, he knew that this was something Paul was excited about. He got to exert his power over his uncle, how could he refuse?

He was looking for guidance, as he looks his uncle up and down in anticipation. Rainer took this as a cue to swoop down and catch his nephews lips with his.

Rainer gently lifts Paul's chin with his right hand, just tilting him slightly to make his mouth easier to access. He wastes no time in shoving his tongue in Paul's mouth, feeling his fangs scrape against it ever so slightly... It sent electricity up both of their spines. 

Once he breaks away, he motions for Paul to straddle his lap. Which after a bit of struggling with getting Paul's legs to spread enough, but after a bit of finagling with the position of his legs, he manages to straddle just one, making him feel extra small. 

"Now Paul... Just bite down as hard as you can on my shoulder here." He cranes his neck to give his nephew a better attacking angle. 

Paul anxiously stares down his 'prey' as Rainer presents his neck to chomp on. As much as Paul loved him, he was scared. Scared of hurting him. But, feeling Rainer's hard on strain as it presses against Paul's leg that rested in-between his legs urged him forward, as he opens his mouth to reveal the fangs Rainer loved so much. 

He loved every part of his nephew, but his teeth... they're just too adorable. Paul was the most unassuming and barely threatening person, yet he had piercing red eyes and a set of sharp canines. Nothing could compare, not even his brother. His own son had outdone him. How fitting. He watches intently as Paul brings his mouth down on his shoulder, sharp teeth poking into him, making him gasp at the sensation.

"T-there... Now, don't be shy, do it harder." Rainer manages to stutter out as his mind scrambled to get it together. He has a hand on the small of his back, urging him on. 

Paul tries, but he can't go much harder than he already is without hurting him. But with his uncles shoulder muscles in his mouth, there's not much more he could do to protest. He give a bit more pressure, but Rainer is already getting impatient. He moves his hand to hook into Paul's thick brown hair, and groans as his nephew teases him unintentionally. 

"H-...Harder!" He half shouts, but its enough to startle Paul. Badly. Rainer was seeing stars soon after, feeling his nephews teeth break skin with ease as he panics and bites down hard. 

Blood started to collect in Paul's mouth, the taste making his head spin. He didn't know he would like this, but now he does. Drawing blood was always something Paul liked, be it on himself or... apparently, on his uncle. He breaks away, blood stains on his lips. 

"I...I'm sorry, uh... did I hurt you...?" Paul felt silly even asking, as Rainer was a quivering mess under him, face flushed, hair free from the small hair tie. 

"You... you did well, Paul. Hah...god... We can stop with the biting, if you wish." He offers, admiring the bite mark on his shoulder. Paul feels his face flush at the realization that he did that.

"No! I uh... I wouldn't mind... doing it again." Paul tries to cover himself, accidentally revealing just how much he likes this. Rainer can't help but chuckle at his nephews eagerness. 

"Well then, shall we begin for real now?" The words make Paul's blood run cold.


End file.
